Allegro Cantabile Sound
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Allegro Cantabile Sound adalah lagu yang mempertemukan Chiaki dengan cinta pertamanya saat dia masih berumur 11 tahun.


Author: dheechan

Disclaimer: kapan saya punya karyanya Tomoko Ninomiya…………….? Nasib, nasib….

Summary: Allegro Cantabile Sound adalah lagu yang mempertemukan Chiaki dengan cinta pertamanya saat dia masih berumur 11 tahun.

Notes: ini fanfic nodame pertama saya, jadi selamat membaca! :D

* * *

Allegro Cantabile Sound

* * *

Chiaki Shinichi, seorang pria berumur 22 tahun yang mahir dalam memainkan piano dan biola dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang konduktor ini, sedang duduk di balkon apartemennya, memandangi gelapnya malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang serta bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Asap rokok melayang di antara wajahnya. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikannya.

Dia pun menutup mata, mendengar alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh tetangga sekaligus juniornya di Momogaoka Music School, Noda Megumi atau biasa dipanggil Nodame. Walaupun dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, kemampuannya dalam memainkan tuts piano tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Nodame salah menekan tutsnya. Akibatnya, Chiaki sedikit terganggu. Tapi, dia mengerti. Nodame adalah orang yang mengandalkan telinga dan otak untuk memainkan lagu, bukan dengan mata untuk melihat partitur suatu lagu.

Nodame kembali menekan tuts pianonya, memainkan lagu yang pernah dimainkannya saat kecil. Mata Chiaki langsung terbuka dan melebar mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Nodame. Dia terpaku. Diam. Dan kaget. Sampai-sampai puntung rokoknya terjatuh akibat mulutnya yang separuh terbuka karena kaget. Lagu yang dimainkan Nodame itu tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah musik klasik. "ini ciptaanku sendiri! " dia mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya. Dan, lagu itu adalah lagu yang mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya saat kecil.

* * *

11 tahun yang lalu…

Chiaki kecil yang saat itu berumur 11 tahun, ngambek terhadap mamanya. Dia dan mamanya akan pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menghadiri undangan pernikahan tantenya. Dan Chiaki tidak mau ikut. Alasannya, dia tetap mau latihan di rumahnya. Mamanya menggeleng kepala melihat anaknya yang kepala batu alias keras kepala. Untungnya, dia mau ikut setelah dibujuk beberapa kali dengan syarat, dia bisa membawa biolanya serta ada piano di tempat mereka akan pergi.

Mereka pun pergi naik kereta dari kota Tokyo menuju Hokkaido. Mamanya Chiaki memutuskan untuk naik kereta karena, Chiaki trauma utnuk menaiki peasawat sejak kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Sangat trauma.

Chiaki duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela. Dia menopang dagunya dan memandangi pemandangan yang dilewatinya selama perjalanan menuju Hokkaido.

* * *

Nodame yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun memegangi pianikanya selama perjalanannya ke sekolahnya, Seiya Gakuen. Dia mulai mencintai untuk memainkan piano sejak berumur 5 tahun. Tapi, dia sempat berhenti karena perlakuan seseorang yang kasar padanya. Tapi sekarang, ia kembali memainkan tuts piano. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui gurunya nanti sore untuk kursus piano. Dia tersenyum senang. Dia pun berlari dengan cepat, tetap memeluk pianika kesayangannya.

* * *

Siangnya, Chiaki memainkan salah satu karya dari Beethoven memenggunakan biolanya. Sekarang, dia dan mamanya berada di rumah tantenya yang akan menikah nanti. Rumahnya tergolong besar, berwarna kuning muda. Chiaki puas sekali berada di sana, karena di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu, ada piano, yang membuatnya betah untuk memainkan tuts-tuts piano menggunakan jari-jarinya selama beberapa jam. Tapi sekarang, Chiaki harus mengikuti prosesi perkawinan tantenya untuk hari ini. Dia akan mengikuti perintah mamanya untuk hadir di perayaan pernikahan tantenya.

* * *

Nodame baru saja menyelesaikan lagu yang dia mainkan. Gurunya terpukau melihat permainan Nodame.

"Nodame-chan! Kau hebat sekali! " pujinya.

Nodame hanya tersenyum lebar. Senang mendengar pujian gurunya.

"tee hee~. Arigatou, sensei! " ucap Nodame dengan aksen khasnya.

"wah! Lagu buatanmu hebat sekali! Apa judulnya? " Tanya gurunya.

Nodame terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya dia berpikir keras untuk mencari judul buat lagu buatannya. Gurunya menunggu dengan sabar. Nodame pun mendapatkan ide judul untuk lagunya. Dia pun mengacungkan telunjuknya. Matanya bersinar.

"Allegro Cantabile Sound! "

Nodame tersenyum puas.

"judul yang bagus! " dia kembali memuji. Nodame. Gurunya melirik jam tangannya, "ups, saatnya untuk selesai. Aku yakin orang tuamu sudah menunggumu di luar. "

Nodame mengangguk. Dia memakai tas ransel hitamnya sambil memeluk tas pianikanya yang berwarna pink itu. Dia pamit dan melambaikan tangannya pada gurunya. Nodame pun berlari memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah gurunya. Mobil itu pun melaju menuju tempat dimana sahabat dari ibunya Nodame menikah.

* * *

Chiaki berjalan mengelilingi aula hotel. Dia bosan melihat kerumunan orang yang menyalami sang pengantin yang sedang berbahagia. Chiaki pun duduk di salah satu kursi, memandangi semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tampang sebal.

Tiba-tiba, satu orang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat sebahu yang sedang menggenggam tas pianikanya dengan erat, berjalan bersama ayah dan ibunya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia menngikuti gadis kecil itu.

Dia pun mendapati gadis kecil itu berjalan ke pojok ruangan yang tidak dikerumuni orang-orang. Gadis itu membuka resleting tasnya, mengambil pianika serta selang peniupnya. Dia pun duduk, memasang selang di lubang yang ada di pianika dan mulai meniup sambil menekan tuts-tuts pianikanya, memainkan lagu yang Chiaki tidak pernah dengan sebelumnya.

Chiaki terpaku di depan gadis itu. Irama serta melodi yang dimainkan anak itu. Caranya memainkan pianika. Semuanya sangat indah. Dia menikmati permainan anak itu.

Gadis yang baru menyadari keberadaan Chiaki berhenti memainkan lagunya. Seketika itu juga, Chiaki sadar, anak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini berhenti memainkan pianikanya dan memandanginya saat ini.

"lagu yang bagus, " komentar Chiaki.

"benarkah? Ini ciptaanku sendiri! " balasnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Chiaki menatapnya setengah tidak percaya.

"ciptaanmu sendiri? "

Gadis itu mengangguk, "judulnya Allegro Cantabile Sound! " ujarnya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"namamu siapa? " Tanya anak itu.

"Chiaki Shinichi. Kau? "

"Noda Megumi! " jawab Nodame. Dia memang lagi bersemangat saat ini. Selalu tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah Chiaki sedikit memerah.

"tapi, aku susah memainkan lagu ini di pianika. Aku harus memainkan laguku memakai dengan piano, " ujarnya. Chiaki berpikir untuk sesaat. "di hotel ini ada piano. Kau mau main? " Tanya Chiaki. Nodame langsung mengangguk cepat.

"kalau begitu, ikut aku. "

* * *

Chiaki dan Nodame sampai di salah satu kamar hotel. Sepertinya sih, kamarnya Chiaki. Selama proses perkawinan, keluarga Chiaki menginap di hotel untuk satu malam. Besoknya, mereka pulang ke Tokyo.

Kamar Chiaki sangat besar, membuat Nodame terperangah. Chiaki berjalan menuju piano yang ada di kamarnya. Nodame mengikuti Chiaki.

Nodame kembali terperangah melihat piano yang ada di hadapannya. Takjub, melihat piano hitam legam berada di hadapannya. Dia menaruh tas pianikanya di atas kursi dan berjalan mengelilingi piano itu.

Nodame menutup matanya, mengelus piano itu, dan merasakan keindahan dan kecantikan piano itu. Sementara Chiaki, memerhatikan tingkah Nodame saat mengelus piano itu. Chiaki tersenyum.

"cantik sekali….."

Nodame duduk, kembali menutup matanya, mengangkat tangannya dan mulai melantunkan nada-nada melalui tuts-tuts piano yang ia tekan. Dia memainkan lagunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tidak cemberut maupun marah, melainkan keceriaan. Dia menikmati lagu ciptaanya sendiri. Lagu itu sesuai perasaannya. Selalu ceria dan mencintai musik.

Chiaki juga menikmati permainan Nodame. Dia kembali melihat cara Nodame memainkan piano. Sangat indah. Tidak hanya piano dan caranya memainkan piano. Chiaki juga menganggap wajah dan tubuhnya sangat indah, apalagi saat bermain piano. Dia mulai menyadari. Chiaki menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, saat dia melewati tubuhnya. Saat wajah Nodame memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kesenangan saat bermain piano dan pianika. Chiaki tersenyum lebar.

Lima menit kemudian, Nodame selesai memainkan pianonya. Dia berdiri, dan mengambil tas pianikanya. Chiaki masih memandangi anak perempuan yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Nodame menyadari bahwa Chiaki sedang memandanginya.

"ada apa, Chiaki-san?" tanya Nodame.

"permainanmu hebat," komentar Chiaki sambil berkacak pinggang dan membuat wajah Nodame merona merah dan tersenyum lebar.

"terima kasih," ujar Nodame.

Chiaki membuka pintu kamar hotelnya, "ayo, balik! Nanti kamu dicariin sama orang tuamu," dia pun berjalan keluar. Nodame kembali mengikuti Chiaki, menuju salah satu Ballroom di hotel itu.

* * *

"ah! Disitu kau rupanya!" sahut mama Chiaki saat melihat Chiaki dan Nodame memasuki ballroom. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"kau ini. Bikin khawatir sa---" kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat Nodame berada di samping Chiaki yang masih memegang erat tasnya. Mama Chiaki menoleh ke arah Nodame.

"manis sekali! Namamu siapa?"

"Noda Megumi desu. Yoroshiku," ucap Nodame sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mama Chiaki tersenyum.

"Nodame!" seseorang memanggil Nodame. Nodame berbalik dan mendapati bahwa yang barusan memanggilnya adalah mamanya, "mama!"

Mama Nodame menghampiri Nodame, lalu melihat ke arah mama Chiaki, "ah! Kau saudaranya Midori, kan?" tanya mama Nodame. Mama Chiaki mengangguk.

"anakmu gagah sekali," komentar mama Nodame saat melihat Chiaki.

"anakmu juga manis sekali," balas mama Chiaki. Chiaki dan Nodame tersipu malu. Kedua mama mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi Nodame dan Chiaki. Kemudian, mama Nodame melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dia menggandeng tangan Nodame, "sudah saatnya kami pulang, sampai jumpa,"

Mama Chiaki mengangguk, "sampai jumpa."

Nodame dan mamanya berjalan menjauhi Chiaki. Tiba-tiba, Nodame berbalik dan berteriak dari kejauhan, "dah, Chiaki-san! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi!" Nodame melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

Chiaki membalas lambaian itu, menatapi punggung Nodame yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Chiaki tersenyum mengingat lantunan nada yang dimainkan Nodame tadi ini. Mamanya memandangi Chiaki.

"ada apa, Shinichi? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya mamanya dengan penasaran.

Chiaki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ekspresi Chiaki saat ini tidak akan pernah membuat mamanya percaya pada perkataan Chiaki.

* * *

Chiaki tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa tentang cinta pertamanya? Chiaki menggeleng kepalanya dan tertawa sendiri. Dia sadar bahwa cinta pertamanya ternyata berada di dekatnya selama ini.

'Allegro Cantabile Sound, hm? Benar-benar khasnya' pikir Chiaki. Dia meyalakan salah satu batang rokok menggunakan korek api. Kemudian, Chiaki kembali menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Nodame, lagu yang mempertemukan mereka, lagu yang sanggup membuat Chiaki terperangah dan menatapnya dengan rasa takjub, dan lagu yang sanggup membuat Chiaki menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Semua karena lagu itu.

'tch! Gila………….." gumam Chiaki dalam hati.

Dia membayangkan apa Nodame mengingat kejadian sebelas tahun lalu itu.

'aku bertaruh bahwa dia sudah lupa bahwa dia sudah bertemu denganku sebelumnya.'

* * *

Nodame selesai memainkan pianonya. Seperti biasa, barang-barang yang-entah-sudah-berapa-lama-ada-di-kamarnya-itu berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mentup mata, mengingat kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memandanginya penuh takjub saat dia memainkan pianika dan pianonya. Saat dia memainkan lagu ciptaannya 11 tahun lalu, Allegro Cantabile Sound.

"Chiaki-senpai,"

Nodame tersenyum lebar.

"ternyata aku sudah pernah denganmu sebelumnya, Chiaki-senpai."

* * *

Aneh amat terakhirna ==""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dan aku merasa kalau Chiaki dengan Nodame OOc =w="'a

Ya udahlah… jangan lupa review please! :DDD

Ya? Ya? Ya? *dilempar sama pembaca* XDDDDD


End file.
